Black Bag Blues
A major shit-storm started when Black Spiral dancers left a mess on the front porch of the local Garou. Now, St. Claire has attracted the attention of mysterious people, claiming to be federal agents, who are probing into the city's long history of veil problems... Basic Info * Status: Complete ** GM: Red ** Contact Wiz: Hobbes (or Hazmat) * Characters: ** Major Characters: Naomi, Maddie, Slug ** Minor Characters: Val, Nicodemus, Reed, Salem, Quin, Jeremiah, Thomas, Ky ** Characters Needed: ***Volunteers for unhappy encounters are always welcome. ***City Supernaturals are bearing the brunt. ***Homeless have had numerous abduction experiences. ***Have contacts in the police? You should be hearing things! Get on the *Police mail alias! Media: Satanic Cultist Scare Mon Feb 17, 2014 Usually, a murder in the industrial sector does not make it into the news. A double homicide might be buried in the crime section. But the media has a real buzz when two bodies are discovered in an abandoned warehouse near Jermantown. Two nobodies were found murdered: One was found, shot to death by a rifle, but is of little note. The second, however, was found badly burned, decapitated, and with their face removed, in pile of toxic sludge and gasoline. The skull was never found, even though the face was; sexual fluids were found as well. The police refuse to speculate on the motive, but police internal leaks indicate that papers were found nearby that suggest that this is the work of satanic cultists. Several priests are interviewed by the media, and make grandiose statements about how this is the logical consequence of allowing marijuana, gay marriage, or any other random recent political event. Others call out the general degeneracy of a society that allows such blasphemous ideas to spread. The police, over the next several days, refuse to confirm or deny the satanic cult story, only fanning the flames. On Tuesday, news leaks out that one of the deceased is ex-special forces, and the story explodes into a genuine, full-fledged crap-storm, with solemn promises to hunt down the responsible parties from the police. Word leaks out that an FBI anti-cult task-force has taken an interest. Jermantown Satanic Murder Coverage Mon Mar 3, 2014 The story about the brutal, satanic murders in Jermantown has been forced from the local front page by the current Russian events, rather unceremoniously. Things have gone from full-bore panic inducing headlines, to being relegated to Section D of the yellow sheets. Tabloid rags still run with the story, with headlines such as "Murdered Ex-Special Ops Agent Actually Child Rapist - Chupacabra Tells All!" and "Bigfoot Implicated in Satanic Murders." Tabloid story of the day Fri Mar 14, 2014 Daily News runs with the following scoop: "Giant Anaconda found blocking drain pipe! Full of bullets and partially digested Secrets Service members. A Russian plot to assassinate the president? No doubt!" The snake in the photograph is clearly made of rubber, and has 'made in china' stamped on the bottom. Tabloids: Military Raid Tue Apr 22, 2014 'Military raid in Saint Claire!' reads the headlines of the Weekly World Report. 'Dozens of Humvees descend on offices in St. Claire, drag out unknown officer! *A blurry, cellphone picture of Naomi here. Or, it could be almost anyone. Hell, it's not even clear it's a woman.* Police are officially silent on raid. Is this the first step in rounding up everyone for FEMA camps? Count Dracula says this is part of master plan to steal all of St. Claire's blood for Transylvanian use!" Needless to say, the major news outlets do not pick up this story. Tabloid story of the day Thu Jun 5, 2014 'Black-Helicopters invade the sky!' Weekly World News runs a story about how many (dozens, no, hundreds!) of sinister looking black helicopters have been spotted in St. Claire on Thursday night, in full on stealth mode. Where they land and what cargo they've been picking up is unclear. Abducting citizens who dare speak out against the illuminati? Probably! Sept News: Potential Government Investigation Sat Mar 15, 2014 Charlene -Evening, everyone. Charlene, in her duties as a Galliard, is spreading the following news to EVERYONE - specifically sept elders, warder, gatekeeper....if you're Garou, you'll hear this. There have been government people sniffing around the city for followers of a 'rat god' that have started to capture a few of the Gnawers. Friday (14 March, 2014) or thereabouts, Maddie Broken-Toes was captured by these officials, drugged with something that caused a great amount of pain, questioned, and dumped out of a van when they were afraid she was going to die. She's fine now, healing up and willing to talk to those who need information. She was sure to check all of her things for any sort of tracking material, so she's relatively clean. Maddie was able to mark the white van's rear bumper with a scorchmark, so we should be able to pick it out if we get lucky. More recently, last night (15 March, 2014) Slug encountered three government officials who attempted to take him into custody when he started researching the men who took Maddie and stumbled into a trap. Three men were able to detect his searches and track him within an hour of him starting to research this on Google to a coffee shop, chased him into the sewers and...here's where we get fucked up. (Yes, she uses that term). They followed Slug into the sewers where he baited them down a wrong corridor and then got attacked by a giant snake. You may have seen the tabloids about it recently. They did not run - one was killed, but the other two managed to defeat the snake while Slug slipped away. The sewers, in his words, 'holy shit, total death trap, even in the middle of the day. Do not go there unless you are ready to fight the worst things ever.'" He avoided a pack of vampires, and other nasty, nasty things that a single garou did not need to face alone. He did find a ladder leading up, but it was guarded by tumor-covered things that nearly killed him. It was a tense fight that he barely managed to escape, but did, even after a gator took his arm off. He's healing up now. These guys were very technologically able. They had first rate gear, guns, suits...picture the Men in Black from the movies with a nose for tracking internet signals. They stand and fight instead of running, so Slug thinks that they may not be totally human. They did ID themselves as cops and had some pretty good guns. Do not search for these men or anything regarding it without some serious protection to prevent tracking. VPN, spiritual, whatever. These guys are government,. They are not to be messed with. BE CAREFUL. SUITS BAD NEWS Sun Mar 30, 2014 Salem Starting in the wee hours of Sunday morning, a very tired and TENSE AS FUCK Salem starts passing along information by any means that don't involve computers or cellphones. This includes handwritten notices at the Tenement and Edgewood as well as him personally hoofing it around the Bawn to talk to people, especially Galliards. Feel free to assume that your character has heard the following in some form that doesn't involve traceable technology: * The Suits situation is much worse than expected; they are using clones (yes, clones) and human agents on a drug cocktail that allows them to ignore the Delirium. They're trained in the supernatural, especially werewolves and vampires, which is what they're specificially looking for. * Due to the nature of the clones, it is likely that a mage or group of mages is involved; the terms 'Technocracy' and 'Progenitors' may get dropped. * They are not only able to sniff out attempts to research them using technology, but also can detect mental incursions; any kind of dreamwalking or other magic snooping is heavily discouraged. * Again, they know about vampires and werewolves and are looking for both. They're checking graffiti, they're doing dragnets on the homeless, they're seeking the person or persons responsible for the obviously supernatural mess in regards to the dead Spirals from back in February. * The GOOD news is that they've got limited resources and manpower, and if they don't find anything, eventually they will go away. The BAD news is that any kind of engagement, anything that freshens their trail, is likely to make them stay longer and possibly put more resources and manpower on the job. With all the information above, Salem makes it VERY DAMNED CLEAR that the Veil is more important than ever, and he will consider ANY carelessness or slip-up from here on out will be dealt with as though the individual had also caused action to cause danger to the caern itself. That means that ANYONE (and he includes himself) who looks or acts remotely out of the norm should STAY OUT OF HUMAN SIGHT. Stay off the streets (this includes Kent Crossing and other St Claire suburbs), travel via the Umbra, take an extended stay on the Bawn. This includes ALL Metis, ALL Lupus (even you, Doodle), and any Garou with significant or notable scarring. Remember! -- The Veil shall not be lifted. -- -- You shall take no action that causes a caern to be violated. -- The All Clear Sat May 31 15:38:50 2014 Mouse passes along word via email and notes left both at the library and Edgewood that the Suits appear to have mostly left town, and she is sounding the all clear... with certain caveats. Four appear to be staying for the moment, so caution should still (and always) be taken. The Tenement is open to residents and visitors again, but will be undergoing renovation Soon™, which will likely result in it not being as Veil safe as it used to be. Walkers are still being encouraged to gather their things and move out, though prior restrictions no longer apply and it's no longer necessary to use the Umbra (but don't all walk out at once and draw attention). She does allow that there will probably still be apartments available to the tribe after said ominous renovation, but that, again, they may not be as Veil safe as before, and there's an emphasis that Glass Walkers should take pains to relocate in small groups at most, which includes those staying at the Tenement (she, herself, has already mostly moved out). To Walkers especially, she lets it be known that a new safehouse will be open soon, but that it won't contain (by design) housing for the tribe beyond what's available to the public already. Essentially, her watchword is that the tribe is decentralizing so that one location being threatened is no longer quite as much of a danger to the tribe and its operations as a whole. A few recommendations regarding new living spaces with reasonable rents are included. Events (Semi-spoilerish) Not all the details here are ICly known. Please be *extra-careful* not to cross IC and OOC knowledge. If in doubt, your character doesn’t know it. But this is a general progression of how events have played out thus-far. * Jermantown ‘Satanic Murders’ happen - BSDs spring a baited trap, defile and murder a now-useless kinfolk, and leave the mess for someone else to clean. Murdered kinfolk (Eddie Jones) was former Special Ops, creating a public scandal (in addition to a fairly serious veil breech on the side). * Quin tries to clean up the mess on the garou end, creates a 3 way pissing match between state, county and city police that stalls investigation. * “FBI” and three letter agencies descend on the crime scene. * Naomi taken in for questioning, along with rest of Department of Defense Personnel who knew Eddie Jones. * Alleged “Federal Agents” Seen snooping around the park. * Media goes oddly silent about ‘satanic murders.’ * Some homeless begin reporting bizarre alien-abduction experiences. * Maddie picked up in a dragnet, interrogated. * Slug tries to dig up info on Maddie’s abductors, gets tracked back and chased into the sewers. * Charlene spreads a warning of the danger. * A fox spirit shows up, taking credit for Slug’s surviving the sewers. Pranks ensue. Dagny loses some nice shirts. * Nicodemus mind-reads an agent, discovers some are clones!, gets made by agent and flees. * Salem puts the sept on high alert, and warns them of the nature of the danger. * “Federal Agents” clam up, move their offices into a new, hastily remodeled building. * Agents raid Little Worm (Leon Cartwright) with SWAT, a fomor the sept had been keeping tabs on. * Agents raid Department of Defense offices with Military Police, looking like they’re ready to start a small war. Naomi taken into custody. Links Category:Past Stories